


Secrets (AU)

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey finds out the truth about Zeke ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> totally AU
> 
> Prompt: Any, Any, mafia

Casey glanced at the guy, lying beside him. One arm under his neck, eyes closed; the body still heated from the sex. So beautiful; Casey thought that he never wanted to take his eyes off him.

But Zeke broke the comforting silence with opening his eyes and sitting up.

„Case, we should talk,“ he murmured.

Alarmed Casey narrowed his eyes.  
„Okay,“ he answered hesitating; not sure if he wanted to hear what his lover was going to tell him.

Zeke sighed deeply.  
„It was a mistake to let you so deep into my life.“

Casey kept quiet for a long while, his heart was pondering wild, while he felt a deep sadness creeping through his body.  
„Because I'm a geek and no one around likes me,“ he finally asked bitterly.  
He should have known it; this had been much too good to last.

But to his surprise, Zeke shook his head.  
„No.“  
A sad smile on his lips.  
„Because you are a geek and I like you too much.“

That was weird, wasn't it?

„I had no right to pull you into my life. Everything is so fucked up. And you deserve something better. A boyfriend who can make you happy. Not someone who lies to you and one day will vanish out of your life without a word.“

Weird was an understatement!

Casey blinked confused, but when he tried to put a hand on Zeke's arm, his lover … ex-lover? ... jerked back.  
„Don't,“ he said.  
„Don't make it even more difficult, please. Just leave me alone. And don't come back.“

„No, I won't,“ Casey protested.  
„Not before I can understand what you are actually talking about. You tell me, that you care for me and in the same moment you want to dump me?“

„I don't want to, I need to. To keep you safe.“

„What are you, a psycho? A serial killer? The truth, Zeke, spit it. I will live with it.“

Zeke couldn't help it but smile. Probably this was true; during the last weeks, he had learned quickly that Casey was not just a good looking geek. He was much stronger than he looked like; a fighter, used to it that others ignored, teased and bullied him. But he stubbornly did move on without complaining.

Zeke still hesitated. He actually wasn't allowed to talk about it; the agents who were responsible for his safety would probably kill him for ignoring this most important rule. But Casey deserved the truth.

„Okay,“ he finally gave in.  
„Just keep in mind: It's up to you, what you are doing with what I'm going to tell you now, but when you talk about it, it can be my death sentence.

My father is working as a counselor for the Mafia. Like his father did before. Like I was supposed to do one day.“

Zeke paused; Casey looked at him full of skepticism; for sure he couldn't blame him.

„I know, this sounds like a bad movie script. Just, it's true. The Mafia is still omnipresent; though working more in the underground nowadays, they are much more powerful than most people know. It's a complex organization with strict rules for everyone who belongs to them.“

Zeke smirked slightly.  
„Well, I guess you know that I always have my problems with following regulations. By and by I gained more and more insight into the job of my father. When I was about fifteen years old I realized that it means to give up your own life; you are not more than a handyman for … the Godfather. Even if no one calls him like that anymore nowadays, he is like a God everyone follows blind. A thought I hated more than anything else.“

Casey was feeling paralyzed; he had almost stopped breathing; though his mind still refused to believe Zeke's story, deep inwardly he knew, that it was the truth.

„What did you do,“ he asked with a shaking voice.

„One night I took a car out of the carpool; a GTO, nice baby, I wish I would had been able to keep it. And I did the only right thing; I went to the police and told them all I knew. Enough to cause a lot of trouble.“

Casey paled visibly.  
„Holy shit,“ he whispered.  
Suddenly he did remember. It was about three or four years ago. The anti-crime-unit gained a big victory in the battle against the organized crime; some very important clansman got arrested; followed by long sentences. All because of an authentic witness, whose name was kept high secret.

Zeke couldn't hold back any longer, he needed to touch him. Gently he put his hand onto Casey's cheek.

„Do you understand now,“ he almost whispered.  
„I refused to go into real witness protection; to spend the rest of my life somewhere in a safe house felt like replacing one prison against the other. But I had to change my name, my family background. There are still agents, watching me from distance. Already two times I had to leave everything behind; change College, move into another town and start from scratch. And I can never feel completely safe.

This is the reason why I never wanted to fall in love. I know, it can't last forever.“

Casey's eyes flickered; Zeke had never talked about love before. Suddenly he felt the urge to cry. This was so not fair. For the first time in his life he had found a soulmate; he had started to imagine spending the rest of his life together with Zeke … and now? He needed to accept, that there was no chance for them? Determined he shook his head.

„I don't care!“

„Did you listen to me, Casey? It cannot be.“

„Yes, I did. And of course, it can be. You want to be together with me. I want to be together with you.“  
He smiled.  
„It is that easy. I don't care where we will live in the future. You need to move to Alaska? Fine, I will come with you, Alaska sounds like a great place. Sahara? Hongkong? Wherever. The world has a lot of interesting places and I can't wait to explore them.“

Zeke swallowed hard; feeling torn apart between sanity and hope.  
„You have a family around,“ he murmured.  
„Are you ready to leave them behind?“

„I have parents who did send me to a boarding school because they were ashamed of me. They barely remember my existence on my birthday. I'm sure, when I'm gone they won't even notice."

He stepped closer, put his arms around Zeke; this time, he didn't allow it, that he pushed him back again.

„We are family, Zeke, because we love each other. Care for each other. Come what may, we will cope with it because we are together. That's all that counts.“

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
